Summer Love
by violetvixen
Summary: This is a story for a friend, about how she spent an evening with her love. Note:   names have been changed.


Golden rays had since subsided; the brassy orb of the sun itself descended deeper from their region, bringing light into the next. Azure darkness had since followed; streaks of aquamarine bleeding into the crisp noir of the night as if being blended like oil pastels. Far beneath the blanket of the night rested a petite girl, her verte hues engulfing the beauteous bruised qualities that stretched out above her. She was killing time, however. Waiting for the lights of the cottage she was resting several feet away from the click on, an immediate sign that _he _was home. Lustrous blades of grass grazed against her fragile skin as a breeze tainted the area, chilling her body slightly. It wasn't bothersome, but her mind was elsewhere. In a state of pure calm, yes infused and bombarded with anticipation. He would be home now. . .So soon would she lose herself in the never ending warmth of his arms; his scent would consume her completely, and she would love being disoriented yet found in his presence. A thick, panging warmth wrapped around her heart, making it three shades brighter. She would wait forever. . .But could only wait for so long. . .

Enriched beams of lights streamed from the windows of the cottage behind her, shadowing across the deep forest colored lawn. Her insides fleeted: he was home. Rolling from her position of rest to her stomach she pressed her palms against the ground, helping herself to her feet which in turn broke into a run. He was home, her insides sang, body nimbly advancing towards the cottage they had rented for the summer. Not slowing her pace she arrived at the door, tugging it open and barreling inside the cozy living room. His figure was before her, his pale skin glowing, enticing her further. Not being able to stop herself she wrapped her arms around his figure, pressing herself against him in a longed for embrace. Being so caught off guard he nearly lost his balance, but his arms were just as eager to hold her tender being against him. No words were spoken; none needed to be. It was what was unspoken that poked at their lust-inflated hearts. They both knew the emotions running through the other's system. Why ruin the air around them by wasting words that needed not to be wasted?

His arms snaked around her, eliminating the space between them as he hovered his lips a few tantalizing centimeters away from her own. His being gradually began to back up, down the darkened hallway that was the road to their escape from the time they had been apart from each other, and the entrance to tangling their emotions and bodies inside satin sheets. A deep pink tinted her cheeks, the pace of her heartbeat picking up speed. Her own arms eagerly but gradually wrapped around his neck, no longer allowing his lips to be apart from hers. Her lips pressed against his, stinging slightly from the shared warmth as his tongue ventured into her mouth.

An arm of his removed itself from her waist as his back collided against a door, a small groan escaping his mouth yet it did not disrupt their kiss. Fumbling for the doorknob he peeled the door open, and she in turn closed it behind her. As his hands left her waist she was roughly pressed against the door, his greedy fingers unzipping the side of her dress, a hungry warmth building up between her legs, yet she did not resist him. Moreover, she could not resist him. Sun-kissed arm slide down the front of his frame, ripping apart his shirt causing the ceramic buttons to ricochet off the walls. Keeping one hand occupied with the important removal of his shirt her other arm slide across the wall beside her, dimming the bathroom lights. He hadn't intended on leading her to the bathroom to express his insatiable desire for her, but neither of them seemed to express any concerns about the location.

Tension began to steam up the air around him, making him more hungry than ever. Barbarically he ripped off her dress, a seam in the fabric making a clean shred before he tossed it to the floor, and make quick work of the removal of his tight jeans. The speed of the both of them increased drastically, a sort of anxious wave tainting the two of them; they had been waiting all day. There was no need to prolong this affair. They began getting lost in one another, both unsure who's hands were doing what and in a rush of heated body parts and removed closed Ava found her back pressed against the cold tile of the shower, warm water trickling down her breasts. Condensation fogged up the glass doors seconds after Vergil shut them, blurring their figures from the room around them. His body was still so greedy for her as he roughly yanked her towards him, locking her lips against hers. With a faint moan she shut her eyes, trailing a delicate finger down the middle of his back, sending an anxious chill through his spine that merely increased his appetite.

Parting from her tender lips he licked along her jaw line, an arm sliding down her slippery skin and passing her breast, her side as he bent at the knees, wrapping an arm under her thigh and lifting it from the ground. In an instant his other arm did the same thing, all her weight being supported by his lustful being. Even though she was completely wet, she knew the moisture building between her legs was not that of water as his stimulated member began to invade her space, rubbing gingerly against her womanhood. A faint moan parted from her plump lips, a sudden quiver overcoming her thighs. Damn him for doing this to her. All day she had waited, and for what? To be teased? "Don't. . ." Her body shuddered, her own desire consuming her insides. "Don't play with me. . ." It was less of a request and more of an order; her sudden demanding nature caused a smirk to taint his lips. Resting his head on her shoulder he tilted it upwards slightly, before purring his words into her ear. "I like it better when you beg. . ." But, even so, he wasn't going to keep himself waiting by getting more submissive sayings out of her.

With one rough thrust he had entered her being, the sudden intrusion causing a loud moan on her part to resound off the walls. He contained his composure by only granting a scruff grunt access from his throat, but his dark hues had closed completely. The thrusts that followed suit picked up at a rapid pace, his throbbing member slipping inside her, clawing towards depths that had yet to be penetrated. Ecstasy splurged through her legs, rising up inside her and heating up her entire being. Her breasts were smushed against his defined chest, her plump bosom a grave contrast from his toned muscle. Juices began to leak from her, yet she was not ready for a release. Sopping chocolate tresses stuck against the side of her face, slightly obstructing her vision. But, his presence was so demanding that she did not need to see him. . .He had engulfed her completely. The pleasure that surged through her body began to build up as pressure on her hips, and they ached as they were rocked roughly against the blue shower tile. Her being slid up and down the slick wall, a hand leaving its resting place from his neck as she pressed her palm against the shower wall. Fingers gripped at the slippery tile, sliding about it as she entire being was rocked. The feelings that surged through his manhood seemed to be consuming his thoughts completely; the rush of her wetness and her sweet scent the other things he could identify. A slight ache began to build in his arms, but he would not let her go. Neither of the two were satisfied, the both desired more. . .

Releasing his grip from around her thighs he gently set her down, only to turn her abruptly around so that her backside was no facing him. Bucking up his hips he delved into her further, large hands commanding a firm grip on her hips. From behind she felt even tighter, which in turned caused him to moan. It was too much. . .He was losing himself completely in her body. Ava's forearms rested flatly against the shower door, her breasts smearing the steam that had built up on the glass, causing a silhouette of her ample cleavage to be reflected on the mirror over the sink. A hot, familiar sensation was building up between her legs, the pressure on her hips increasing. Vergil's meat began to pulsate, not being able to stop himself. . . A surge of cream burst threw him, entering her orifice and filling it completely, just as Ava's own milky fluids escaped her. Her legs shook, an impassioned moan leaving her tender lips. It seemed that with this final release both of their bodies began to give in, and he gradually pulled his member out, rested his head on her back. Ava panted for air, before slipping around so that she was now facing him, her back sticking against the shower door. A faint grin tugged at his exhausted features as he gently dragged a hand down her cheek. "It's time for bed, love." He cooed softly, before shutting his eyes and planting a kiss next to her ear.


End file.
